


Goner - Lup | A TAZ Songfic

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lup deserves a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels





	Goner - Lup | A TAZ Songfic

_**Song - Goner by Twenty One Pilots** _

_Though I'm weak_  
_And beaten down_

Lup stands at the window, watching the white flakes dance against the dark sky. Cheery music plays with harmony of a crackling fire. She hears her brother crack a few jokes, either at Angus' or Kravitz's expense. She really missed having Candlenights, and it's better than ever given that her family is bigger, but, it seems as something is missing.

 _I'll slip away_  
_Into the sound_

Maybe it was that she was trapped in the godforsaken umbrella for 12 years unbeknownst to everyone, including her dearest brother and her love. Maybe it's because she's nothing more than an apparition in a solid state in which she _knows_ she is but it's hard to accept that she's technically _dead_.

 _The ghost of you_  
_Is close to me_

Lup spins on her heel to the calm scene that lay out before the bright tree in the corner and a blazing fire that leaps up in the hearth. Angus sits on Taako's lap, Taako leaning casually against Kravitz. Magnus and Avi enjoy a nice mug of cocoa, (Avi's probably spiked with brandy) and chatting about the latest news and events. Merle and Davenport enraptured in a game of chess. Lucretia reads a book by the flames. Carey and Killian are at a table having arm wrestle contests with a variety of others from the Bureau.  Lup feels panicked for some reason. Is it because Barry isn't in the picture? Where is Barry? Wouldn't he call? She shakes these thoughts away.  

 _I'm inside out_  
_You're underneath_

Taako looks over to her, however Lup doesn't notice. She doesn't notice him setting Angus aside and pardoning himself. She hardly even notices when he taps her shoulder.  
"Lup, you okay?"  
"Yeah... Yeah! I'm alright. All good bro!" she replies distracted.  
"Lup, I know when you have something on your mind."

Lup curses under her breath because she forgot that Taako was exceptionally perceptive when it came to her.

_Don't let me be gone_

_Don't let me be gone_

Forgot. Forgets. Lost. Not remembered. Is it that? Is it the fact that everyone she loves forgot her, well, save for Luce and Barry. She screams at herself to figure out the problem that was embedding itself in her head. Gods, she could feel the loneliness that plagued her in that umbrella. It's coming back, oh _gods_ its coming back and she can't stop it and-

 _Don't let me be gone_  
_Don't let me be gone_

It's coming back, oh _gods_ the loneliness is coming back and she can't stop it and-  

Taako has her.

He hugs her and tells her that it's just thoughts. Her brother is there. He remembers. Of course he does, it's been almost a few years since he's remembered. 

 _Don't let me be!_  
_Don't let me be!_

Barry is there. He has her too. He was here, and now he's standing beside them. Taako's pulled him into the embrace. She feels a smaller pair of arms wrap around her- Angus, then another, and another, and another until everyone was there in a huge group hug. Lup knows that they have no idea what happened, but she knows that they have her.

 _I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_  
_I'm a goner_  
_Somebody catch my breath_

The embrace disperses, Lup desperately grasping the lingering warmth. Angus suggests handing out gifts now. Magnus nods and the boy detective happily skips over to the tree and starts handing out flamboyantly wrapped and bagged items.

 _I wanna be known by you_  
_I wanna be known by you_

Lup smiles. She's not scared anymore. The empty hole is gone, and she knows why.  
She's home. 


End file.
